


Blood Moon

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Human!Junki, M/M, No beta we die like real man, Ren and Sukai are brothers, Vampire!Keigo, Vampire!Ren, Vampire!Sukai, Vampire!Takumi, Vampires, past trauma, struggeling with humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: One day Keigo meets an irresistibly smelling human. Normally, that's a jackpot for his kind, yet for him it brings back an old trauma
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Fate

Being a creature of the night made it being attracted to the sun against his nature, yet Keigo couldn’t help but crave to feel its warming rays every morning. The warmth reminded him of old times, times he wasn’t cold yet, times when he was nothing but an ordinary human.   
However, he was aware of the dangerous side of his cravings. While the whole dying because of sunlight was nothing but a myth, the shining rays could expose his secret easily. Humans didn’t sparkle like diamonds and hunting was also an activity you shouldn’t do in broad daylight. Still, after each night he stayed outside a little longer to feel the warmth. 

On that fateful day, the sun was hidden by some clouds, so there was no need to hurry home for Keigo. He blended into the crowds of people rushing to work or school easily, no one suspecting his true nature.   
In the decades since his transformation he had learned to be as unsuspecting as possible, not being seen made his life easier, even when it was against his very own personality. When he was still human, he had enjoyed to stand in the spotlight.   
If Keigo was honest, he could dress more unsuspecting. But he liked today’s fashion and not having to buy food or another human needs, made him save a lot of money. Part of his act of being an ordinary human made him work from time to time and he usually spent that money on fashion items.   
Also, being handsome made hunting easier, victims literally begged to go with him. 

Speaking of victims, Keigo was actually hungry again. He had been out searching for the right victims the whole night, yet everyone had smelled rotten. If the person’s smell was bad, the blood wouldn’t be tasty, too. It wasn’t like Keigo was picky as Sukai always claimed, all he wanted was to have a good meal. Humans also didn’t eat stuff which smell they did not like, did they?   
While it was hard to control himself while bring thirsty, it was still manageable. Keigo guessed that he still had another two or three days until he had to drink before going crazy. In all those years he had learnt to be patient. Also, attacking someone in the middle of the crowd was the exact opposite of being unsuspecting. 

Moreover, the crowds were especially bad on that day. Keigo barely managed to squeeze himself into the train heading home. A quick check on the news monitors inside the train explained why it was so bad – it was the first day of the academical year which also marked the first work day for new employees.   
Because he had taken his time earlier, he was caught in the rush hour at the very moment. It was a nightmare for him on a normal day and being thirsty made everything even worse. He tried to slow down his breathing as much as possible to avoid more smells hitting him and distracted himself with his phone. It worked - until the next stop.   
In the middle of the chaos of people getting off and boarding the train, the most delicious smell ever hit the tall vampire and the mass made it impossible to flee from it. The train was too crowded and before Keigo could turn himself into the direction of the doors, they had closed already. To make the matter worse, the source of the smell was pressed against him when the train departed. 

It was a black-haired guy wearing a suit who was a little shorter than Keigo. He looked still young, so Keigo assumed he was one of the new employees who started their work life today.   
The smell was maddening and the fact that he hadn’t drunk in a long time made the situation nearly unbearable. But they were in the middle of a train during the rush hour. There was no way he could drink without causing a mass panic now.   
“Hey sorry for being pressed against you.”, said the deliciously smelling guy suddenly.   
His voice was as pleasant as his smell...Keigo thought.   
“I really should have taken a train earlier…”, continued his potential victim to talk.   
“It’s okay.” Due his thirst and the maddening smell, Keigo’s voice came out like a growl which made the other one wince. He had wanted to answer normally, yet the whole situation drove him nuts. Why did it happen now?, he wondered. 

Luckily, the next stop was the one where he had to get off the train and as fast as he could he pushedhimself though the crowd. He had to get away from the smell or else he would attack the human on the spot. Only when he reached his apartment, he slowly started to calm down.   
“You are too picky.” As always Sukai had returned earlier than him.   
The other vampire didn’t share his desire to enjoy the sun and always returned before dawn. Also, unlike him, Sukai had been able to quench his thirst that night. Even in their barely lit apartment the older one could see that his eyes were blood red.   
“You need to drink soon.”   
“I know.” Again, his voice came out like a growl. It didn’t happen on propose. He had wanted to drink soon.   
“No need to be aggressive like that. Seriously, get some blood. Rob a hospital for fuck’s sake.”   
“I can’t… not now.”   
“It’s cloudy. You don’t need to worry.” But when Sukai looked at the other’s one face, he realisedthat there was another reason. A reason they had feared. “It happened again, did it?”   
The older one just nodded.   
Once in a while vampires came across humans that smelled unbelievably deliciously. For most vampires it was nothing but a festive meal, yet a previous encounter had traumatised both vampires. 

Actually, it had been three of them until some years ago. For the first decades of his second life Keigo had been alone, yet one day he had met Sukai together with his older brother, Ren.   
Before meeting them Keigo had expected to spend the eternity alone. He had met other vampires before, yet none of them made him want to spend time with them. The two brothers were more human and fun to be with, always laughing and playing games, like they were still ordinary young adults, so Keigo had enjoyed their company. Their dynamic was also well balanced, so he expected their bond to last forever.   
Yet only the curse of living lasted forever. 

One night during a hunt, both Keigo and Ren found someone with that special irresistible smell. The end of their friendship was sealed when it turned out to be the same human, a boy named Takumi.   
At first, they wanted to honour their friendship and decided to play a game instead; whoever made Takumi fall for him, would get his blood. Sukai, the only one unaffected, served as a supervisor, so that no one could pull any dirty tricks.   
However, what they did not expect was that they both felt in love to the human. Eventually, it wasn’t a competition for his blood anymore, it was one for his heart. Yet his smell was still maddening and unlike their lives Takumi’s one was limited. Both vampires started to fight on a daily basis. Their fight ranged from small things like who didn’t put away something to whether they should turn the human into one of their kind and let him live forever.   
Even though he was just had the side lines, everything had been especially traumatising for Sukai. For a long time, it had been him and Ren against the world and their close bond hadn’t changed when they’ve met Keigo. But back then he wasn’t able to reach his brother anymore, everything was about Takumi. Keigo was also no help because he was equally obsessed with the human. 

Then, one day, Ren and Takumi had disappeared without a trace. The night before the fights were the worst. It wasn’t just Keigo and Ren fighting anymore, Sukai had joined, too, and threated to kill the human. Before they started to kill each other, they had separated for the night, agreeing only on the fact that no one would go the see the pink haired human that night.   
The next morning, Ren didn’t return home and when Keigo wanted to visit Takumi the next night, he had also disappeared. No one knew where had gone and Ren also didn’t leave any hints about his whereabout. Since that day, Sukai hadn’t smiled. 

“What are you waiting for? Kill him.”   
“I couldn’t. It was in the middle of the train.”   
“Why are you using those? Especially when you are hungry? We don’t need them.”   
The younger one was right. Their kind didn’t need trains because they could reach the same speed level on their own, but for the sake of appearing human Keigo liked to use them. When he was still human, trains didn’t exist yet, so, he enjoyed witnessing things he would have never able to experience if his life had gone the normal way. “It’s less suspicious.”   
“If you returned earlier, you wouldn’t need to worry about being seen.”   
He wanted to make a comment back, but in the last moment he stopped himself. The comment would have involved Ren and for their own sakes they tried to avoid talking about him. The memories still hurt too much.   
“I will get him tonight. I know where his station is.” 

Until the evening Keigo’s resolve was strong. He wanted to prevent another catastrophe, so in the evening he went to the station where the human had boarded the train in the morning. The windows of a café at the station gave him a good view of the exit, so he sat down near them acted like he was a student studying for his classes. No one noticed that in reality he was studying the people leaving the station the whole time and that his books were outdated.   
At some point during his long life, Keigo had studied, yet writing all those exams were too bothersome, so he usually put up a different façade. 

It was near closing time of the café when his meal finally appeared. Secretly, he started to follow his victim, hoping for coming across a more hidden place. Despite the alluring smell, this time the smell of alcohol radiated from the human and he wasn’t walking straight, Keigo guessed that after work there had been a party for the new employees which also explained why the human returned so late.   
The vampire didn’t like when his victims had alcohol in their blood. It made the blood taste weirdly and it had some effects on him, too. In the early days after his transformation, he had enjoyed that from time to time, but it made him too careless about being discovered, something he preferred to avoid now. Yet there was still that smell... 

Eventually, his victim reached his home while Keigo was still debating whether he should drink from him besides the expected side effects. Because he didn’t know whether the other one was living alone, the vampire hid himself at the opposite side of the street and watched the house. After a few moments, there was a new light to be seen and the human appeared at a window, shutting the curtains. Using his inhuman powers, Keigo moved to a balcony which he assumed to belong to the apartment and waited for his victim to go to bed. It was easier to kill humans in their sleep because they didn’t struggle. 

He could easily hear what’s going on inside, his dinner was quite loud. He wondered when the neighbours would start to complain, yet only the human inside the apartment made a noise. Maybe everyone got used to him already, the vampire assumed.   
Suddenly, the human started to sing. While some notes were off, his voice was pleasant. It radiated warmth and Keigo had to admit that he liked what he heard.   
Keigo had always enjoyed music, already in his life as a human. Because of this music bars were one of his favourite hunting grounds. They’ve made him be able to combine two pleasures with each other. Yet he had never heard the human’s voice in one of them. It was a shame that he didn’t share that voice with a bigger audience, Keigo thought. 

When his meal finally decided to go to sleep, Keigo slipped into the apartment by opening a half open window. The smell the human radiated was still bewitching, but something made Keigo hesitate. He was already next to the bed and ready to drink, yet he couldn’t bring himself to bite and he had no explanation why.   
Was it due the trauma the whole Takumi-incident had caused? No, he had been perfectly fine with killing humans afterwards.   
Maybe it was the alcohol smell which also accompanied his victim, he guessed.   
His thirst screamed at him to drink, yet he was paralysed. He just kept starring at the peacefully sleeping figure next to him. 

At one point the whole situation became unbearable for the vampire, but instead of finally drinking his blood, Keigo fled the apartment. Aimlessly he ran through the streets until he bumped into someone.   
“Pay attention!” were that human’s last words before the vampire sank his teeth into him. The streets were deserted and his thirst was so strong that he didn’t care about the taste anymore. He needed the blood.   
Once the human was drained of his blood, Keigo felt better and worse at the same time. Better because his thirst was finally quenched, worse because the whole situation with the black-haired human confused him. Save Takumi, Keigo had never hesitated to kill a human and after the incident he had sworn to himself never do that again. Yet it had happened again and he didn’t know why. 

Until dawn Keigo continued to walk aimlessly through the streets. He didn’t want to admit to Sukai that the human was still alive. He was ashamed of himself that he hadn’t been able to kill that nameless human. The whole thing was beyond frustrating.   
In the end he returned home before the human world started into the day fully. As expected Sukai was already home, watching some videos on the internet.   
“Took you long enough. At least you finally drank. Was his blood as good as his smell?”   
Unlike him and his brother, Sukai had never met an irresistibly smelling human yet.   
The older one still wasn’t able to admit the truth, so he just nodded.   
“I thought you would be more excited about this and show some of your antics again.”   
For a second, Keigo feared that Sukai had seen through his lie. “Spending time with you made my face freeze, too. Look how difficult it is to make a grimace.” He put up his best weird face, but Sukai’s pokerface stayed. Before Ren had left, those faces always had made the youngest one laugh, but nowadays a shoulder shrug was the best reaction he could expect. 

“I’m glad to know that the problem is being taken care off. Thirsty you is even more annoying than the normal one.”   
“But you like me~ otherwise you wouldn’t be still here.”   
Sometimes Keigo indeed wondered why Sukai had stayed with him after the incident. He assumed it was because Sukai never had been truly alone in his life. He seemed to be like a loner who kept himself at the side lines of things, yet he was never alone. While he was different from Ren, Keigo had hoped to become like an older brother to him.   
The older vampire went over to him and hugged him. While Sukai didn’t comment on it, he also didn’t struggle against him. “Don’t worry. I won’t leave you.”   
No matter how the situation with the human would turn out, Keigo was determinate to keep that promise.


	2. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keigo can't stay away from Junki, but it is becoming more and more dangerous.

The next days, Keigo didn’t feel like going out. His thirst was satisfied, but his mind was still stuck on that night. He just couldn’t forget that human. Sukai had noticed that there was something wrong with him, but didn’t question him. Yet Keigo could feel the other one’s eyes watching each of his movements. It was beyond frustrating.   
Sometimes he was close to go out and search for that human. To get him to know, to kill him, to just watch him... Every time his brain generated a new reason to see him, but he tried to stay strong. Humans like him only brought chaos and pain into his life. Something he never wanted to experience again. 

A week after that fateful encounter, he broke his pledge he made to himself and went to see the human again. Like during the hunt, Keigo wanted to wait for him at the café near the station, yet when he walked into it, the human was right in front of him in the line. Even now he was smelling incredibly and Keigo having a hard time to stay composed.   
When it was his turn to order, he just ordered what the barista recommended. He wouldn’t drink it anyway.   
“Oh, you are the guy from the train last week.” The human suddenly said. “Sorry again for being pressed against you.”   
The vampire had not expected to be recognised. “You again. No, it’s fine.”   
“But you sounded pretty mad back then.”   
“I had a bad day.” That wasn’t even a lie. His day had turned pretty awful in the moment he came across the human.   
”Ah, I get it. But when I’m having a bad day, I usually do something to hype me up again, like singing. You should try that the next time.”   
“I will. Thanks for the idea.” The human was weird, he thought in that moment.

They got their orders at the same time which made the human somehow suggest that if Keigo had time, they could drink them together.   
“Isn’t it too late for coffee already?” Being a vampire, coffee had no effects on him, yet Keigo remembered it helped humans to stay awake.   
“Says the right one. I have to finish something for work, but I need to get my head free and some new energy. Originally, I wanted to go to karaoke for an hour, but all places are crowded with students... ah the good old times.” 

If that was the human’s low energy state, Keigo wondered how hyper he was when he had some. He was already more energetic than a freshly fed Sukai.   
“Sorry for being impolite. My name is Junki.” The human, Junki, held his hand towards Keigo, yet Keigo could only stare at the veins on his arm, they looked deliciously.   
“You can call me Keigo.” 

Luckily, Junki didn’t seem to mind that he didn’t took his hand, cause he continued to talk. “Keigo? Reminds me that my boss wants me to review all those Keigo phrases. Being a new employee is more stressful than I expected.”   
“I guess so.” The vampire had always avoided the regular work life, because the companies always asked too much questions.   
“You are still a student? I envy you. I wish I still had another year.” For a moment the other one truly looked sad, but then a smile was back on his face. “But I got a good job and I can do that.”   
“You seem to be a positive person.”   
“No actually I’m O negative.”   
That joke actually made Keigo laugh too. He liked the humour of that human. 

They ended up talking for an hour before Junki returned home. Keigo had thought about following him again, yet this time he stayed strong and he returned home.   
Instead of a greeting, Sukai sniffed on him and commented: “You smell like human.”   
“I decided to play human for a day.”   
“Why?”   
“Cause it’s fun.”   
“I don’t get you.” There had been a time when Sukai had understood him, but since that incident he tried to avoid humans as much as possible. He only got near them when it was time to drink again. “Usually you are out longer. Did anything happen?”   
“Not really. There wasn’t anything interesting today.”   
For a moment the younger one looked at him like he had detected the lie, but then he turned away from him. “Take a shower. I don’t want the apartment to smell like food.” 

For Sukai’s sake Keigo managed to stay away from Junki for the next days, yet on the weekend he ended up near that human’s apartment again. It was like the whole situation with Takumi all over again, yet this time there was no competition, so why did he hesitate? No matter how often he asked himself that question, there was no answer. There was no reason for this human called Junki to continue to live. He was the perfect meal. The longer he lived, the more problems he caused, so it made no sense in him hesitating. 

While Keigo was busy questioning himself, the life ruining human appeared suddenly in front of him.   
“Hey Keigo! What are you doing here?”   
A good question, Keigo had no real answer to. What was he doing there anyway? He should avoid Junki for everyone’s sake. “I ah had something to do here.”   
“Had? So, you are free now?”   
Junki seemed to be excited which made him louder than the average human. The calm Sukai would hate him, the tall one thought. “I guess?”   
“I wanted to go to karaoke. Wanna come with me?”   
If Keigo had been sane, he would have said no, but instead he nodded.   
The last time he had been to karaoke, had been with Takumi. It was another thing he had avoided since the incident, but for some reason he couldn’t say no to Junki. His excitement was... cute and he liked the voice of the human. 

When they entered the karaoke place, Keigo noticed how much had changed over the years. Everything was more colourful and there were drink and ice cream vending machines now. Not that he needed those, but his company seemed to be excited about that part, too.   
The room they got was small, too small for Keigo’s liking. The air circulation was also bad, so Junki’s delicious smell stuck to him like glue on paper. One half of him was ready to bite the human while the other one was screaming at him to leave. Yet Keigo did none of that.   
When the human offered him the terminal to choose a song, he did as asked. 

“Wow that’s a pretty old one. I remember my grandma liking that song.”   
It was one of the songs, he had always sung with Takumi. He had no idea why he had chosen it, but having no better excuse, Keigo replied: “My one, too. It always reminds me of her.”   
“Cute! Are you close?”   
“We were.”   
“Oh, she is dead already? I’m sorry.”   
“It’s alright.” Keigo’s grandma had died way before Junki’s one was even born. He barely had any memories of his human family anymore, but his human life had not been that good. 

Junki was the first one of them too sing and this time he managed to hit all notes. It was pleasant to listen to and it made Keigo forget the incredible smell the other one still radiated. All he could feel was the warmth that his voice carried. When the song was over, he even clapped for the other one.   
“Stop it.” A slight shade of red was visible on Junki’s face. “I’m not that good.”   
“You are. Why aren’t you doing it professionally?”   
“I dreamed of that when I was younger, but my parents were against it...”   
Some things never change, Keigo thought in that moment. His parents had also tried to decide his fate when he was still a human.   
“That’s sad. But I guess it’s a win for me that I’m one of the few people who get to hear that.”   
“Yes, you should feel honoured. Oh, your song starts now!” 

Keigo wasn’t as good as Junki and not having sung in a long time made the start a little difficult, but eventually he managed to bring out some bearable notes.   
Still, the memories connected to the song hit him, so he had to excuse himself for a moment. Fresh air, that didn’t smell like dinner, felt good and made him realise what a fool he was. He was doing the same mistake of spending too much time with a human again. Junki was dinner and that’s what he needed of the other one. He didn’t need the warmth or someone else to talk too. He needed his blood. Period.   
But there was that one part inside of him, the one part which was kind of small but as loud as the human which refused. That part liked the human. It liked the warmth he radiated, his voice and the fun they had together.   
It has been ages since the vampire was out having fun with someone else – Sukai preferred to stay away from places with lots of humans. 

After splashing water into his face to calm down, he returned to Junki who had brought two cups of soft ice cream in the meantime.   
“It’s super cheap stuff but I can’t get enough from it.”   
“Then take my one too.” The drink Junki had brought earlier for him was also untouched while the human had needed at least one refill so far.   
“You don’t like it?”   
“It’s not that I don’t like it, I can’t eat it.”   
For a moment Junki looked sceptical at him, but then he said: “It’s because you’re modelling, isn’t it? That's why you don't seem to like the softdrinks, too.”   
“What?” Keigo had prepared a few excuses in case Junki would have inquired more.   
“You aren’t a model? You are tall, lean and have a good fashion sense. Also, you don’t seem to work for a company like me, but besides being a student your clothes aren't cheap. Your face would surely look good on a big poster.” 

The room was barely illuminated but Keigo’s sharp eyes noticed a faint blush on the human’s cheeks. On the one hand, he was feeling like his long dead heart made a jump because off that compliment, yet at the same time, he feared that history repeated itself. Junki shouldn’t like him and he shouldn’t like Junki. It would only cause trouble. He had to get out of it as fast as he can. He knew it, yet no matter how much his mind told him this, he just could not. The human had unknowingly trapped him. “Thank you, but my face is too weird for the big screen.”   
“Why are you saying this?”   
His mind told him to show his fangs, so that all the pinning would be finally over, yet again he didn’t listen. Instead he made the best weird face he could which made the other one laugh.   
“You are right. That should not be brought to a big screen.” 

They spend serval hours at the Karaoke place and by the time Junki was finally tired, Keigo was on the verge of going crazy. The human’s smell had been everywhere and only focusing on his singing voice somehow prevented him from finally sinking his fangs into him.   
Luckily, Junki seemed to love singing so much that he didn’t mind to sing most of the same. It distracted Keigo from his newly developed thirst.   
Normally, he would have had another week or two until he needed to drink again, yet the current conditions had awakened it earlier. 

For Keigo Junki was like the sun. Dangerous because he was always at the point of accidently revealing his true nature, yet he could not get enough of him. The warmth Junki radiated made Keigo attracted to him like a moth to a lamp. Just like a moth he was close to burn himself at any moment, yet he could not get enough. The smell was madding, yet it was as madding not to be with him.   
He was dammed and there was no way in denying it anymore. History was about to repeat itself and as much as he wanted to prevent it, he could not. The human knew some magic that had captured his dead heart. 

Suddenly, the human’s voice jolted him from his thoughts. “Are you okay? You look troubled.”   
“Yes, don’t worry. I was just reminded of something today.”   
“Don’t let the past pull you down. You can’t change it anyway.”   
“I know.”   
All of sudden, Junki’s arms were around him which made him tense. The human was too close and Keigo’s mental strength was already at his limits. He could hear his blood; it was calling for him. He wasn’t able to think anymore. He pulled himself even closer and inhaled the intoxicating smell. It was so good, too good. Automatically, his lips found their way towards Junki’s neck veins.   
“Keigo, what are you doing?” The smaller one’s voice sounded slightly panicked, but wasn’t enough yet to break the trance. “Keigo?”   
The vampire was about to sink his teeth into the other one’s neck, yet someone bumped into them. 

“Fucking gays.” Some drunk guy had appeared out of nowhere and started to shout insults at them.   
If there was one golden rule when dealing with thirsty vampires, it was never to stop disturb them when they were about to drink. Naturally, Keigo became furious. “Go away.”, he growled while turning towards the intruder.   
Not expecting any resistance or due the threating aura Keigo emitted, the guy backed away, so that they were alone again. However, not being that close to Junki anymore had cleared his mind. He was able to think straight again, at least as straight as he was able to think in Junki’s proximity. The situation had been dangerous and he had no idea how to excuse his behaviour.   
“What the hell was that?"   
“A drunk guy?”   
“You don’t say. But I meant what you did. Did you try to bite me?” 

There was no reasonable explanation for what he did. At least no reasonable explanation for human ears. “Ah.. I like biting people?” It was literally the stupidest thing he could say in that moment, but somehow the other one started to laugh.   
“You are weird. But that’s what I like about you. You are not as boring as the people at my workplace.”   
Keigo couldn’t believe that Junki had easily accepted that statement as a joke. He didn’t know if the human was just naïve, plainly stupid or both.   
However, he had to get away from him. The night had enough dangerous moment already and the vampire didn’t know how long he could stay strong before he would bite him. 

“Anyway, thank you for trying to protect me, but I can do that myself.” Together with that declaration the human flexed his arm muscles. “See?”   
“Cute ones, but I think I can beat you.” The vampire also had some quite big arm muscles thanks to having to fight struggling victims. Nevertheless, most vampires were stronger than humans.   
“Next time we meet, we need to test who is stronger.”   
“You will lose, Junkichi.”   
“We will see. Speaking of this, I don’t have your number. So far, we meet always randomly.”   
Junki’s number was the first number besides Sukai’s one that Keigo saved into his phone. While he had one of the newest models, he usually used it only to watch videos on the internet. 

After the exchange both men parted their ways and finally Keigo was able to calm down. That night had been too much for him. Before he would see Junki again, he had to drink or otherwise his façade would slip. For once, he wasn't picky about his victim. There was no one smelling as good as Junki anyway, so he just drank from the first person he managed to drag in some dark alley. While it satisfied his thirst in some way, it didn't feel truly satisfying.  
Still, the whole night made him wonder about the future. How long would that work anyway? At some point in the future, Junki would notice that something wasn’t normal about Keigo. Vampires didn’t age, so he had to disappear someday. Yet it was already hard for him to keep away from Junki for long. This could become only worse.   
That could be prevented by turning Junki into a vampire, too, but neither he wanted to reveal the truth nor he was sure that he was able to do that. What if he accidently killed Junki in progress because his blood tasted too good? Asking Sukai wasn’t an option either because he had lied to him already and he was pretty sure that the other vampire wouldn’t like that. 

"Why did you lie to me?” Right in the moment, he thought of his friend he heard his voice behind him.   
“What do you mean?” Had Sukai witnessed what happened that night?, he wondered. No, it was impossible. He wasn't the person to secretly follow the older one.  
“I saw you with that human. You did not kill him.” While Sukai seemed to be calm on the outside, Keigo knew him long enough to know that the younger one was furious.   
“I can explain. It is not as it seems like.” Could he? No, if Keigo was honest, there was no explination that wouldn't remind the younger one of their shared trauma.   
“It is happening again.”   
“No, it won’t happen again. It’s different this time.”   
“That’s right. This time I will take care of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally here!  
> Chaptered stories are not my strengh, but I hope I can keep the pace of one chapter per week until it's finished. I have still no idea how long it will be but I think there will be 2 more chapters? We will see.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please tell me your thoughts in the comments!


	3. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if the situation wasn't difficult enough, someone from the past comes back and makes Keigo's life harder.

“Sukai, what are you planning to do?” Panic bubbled inside of Keigo. He didn’t want Junki to be hurt, but he also didn’t want to hurt Sukai. The other vampire was the closest thing to a family, to a brother he had in his life and the human... Keigo still had no explanation. He made him feel things which he shouldn’t feel.   
“The right thing. The human only causes problems.”   
Sukai was fast and Keigo who hated running had a hard time to stop him but eventually a tackle in the right moment did the job.   
“No Sukai. You don’t understand!”   
“Let me go!” 

Luckily, Keigo had drunk earlier, so his strength was on a peak level. The struggling vampire under him had no chance to free himself.   
“Only if you listen to me.”   
“I already know what you will tell me. You will leave me, too. Just like Ren did.”   
“That’s why you should listen to me.” Hearing the name of his former friend still pained him, but for Sukai’s sake and in some way Junki’s one, too, Keigo stayed strong – at least on the outside. “I’m not leaving you. Why should I? You are my brother.”   
“I used to have a brother, one that left me.”   
“I know, but I’m here for you, Sukai. I won’t do the same.”   
“But the human...” The way the younger one pronounced the word “human” send a cold shower down the spine of Keigo. It was full of hate.   
“I won’t leave. I promise. There is no competition, so I have no reason to leave.”   
“I don*t want to be alone again.”   
“And you won’t be, Sukai. We will find a solution.” Finally, Sukai stopped struggling under him. “Remember what I promised you the day Ren left? I’m your brother now. I will annoy you until the day you can smile again. And so far, I haven’t seen you smiling yet, so you won’t get rid of me.” 

Not that Keigo had planned to leave Sukai once the younger one would smile again. Back then, seeing the cheerful smile turning into a never-ending pokerface was hard to witness and if he was honest, he had nearly given up the second part of his promise already. No matter what he had done in the past, he wasn’t able to bring the old Sukai back. He had come to terms with the pokerface in some way.   
“Get off of me.” There were tears in Sukai’s dark eyes.   
“Only if you promise me not to attack Junki in any way.”   
“So, his name is Junki?” Sukai’s voice was still filled with hate regarding the human, but he nodded.   
As promised Keigo let him go, but not completely. He took the hand of the younger one and dragged him into the direction of their shared apartment.   
“I know the way home myself.”   
“I know.”   
“You don’t trust me, don’t you?”   
“Not tonight.” 

Inside of their apartment, he let go of Sukai’s hand, but instead of letting him go completely, he pulled him into a hug.   
“I’m sorry for hurting you with this, but I promise you. I won’t leave you.”   
“Let me go.”   
He didn’t want to fight, thus he let go of the younger one who went straight into his room and locked himself into it. Not that a lock had any effect – if Keigo wanted he could break the door easily, but he understood the message. Sukai wanted to be alone in that moment. 

In the next days, Sukai turned into a ghost. Keigo didn’t see or hear him at all and it made him worried. It seemed to become as bad as when Ren had left; for a year Sukai had only left his room when he needed to drink and the first two times, Keigo had to make sure that the younger one actually drank.   
That’s why he made sure that every time he returned to their apartment, that the other one would hear him return. Sometimes he even sat down in front of the door and talked about his nights.   
He had gotten another offer to work as a model recently and while he didn’t need the money at all, it was a nice change of pace. Also, it was a job which allowed him to work at night and no one questioned why he never ate anything from the catering.   
Meanwhile, he exchanged messages with Junki daily. The human was mainly complaining about work, but getting messages from him also meant that Sukai hadn’t done anything to him. Futhermore, Keigo had to admit that Junki could tell him anything. He was happy anyway.  
Still, as worrying as Sukai’s current condition was, Keigo was more worried that it would make him snap for real eventually. He had no idea what he would do in that case. 

After a week, Sukai finally left his room and the first thing Keigo noticed were his deep black eyes – the thirst was the reason. “Should I come with you?”   
“Do you want to play my babysitter?” The other one’s voice sounded more like a growl – usually a sign that he was very thirsty.   
“No, it’s just been a while since we hunted together.”   
There was neither a yes nor a no, hence Keigo followed him into the night. He hadn’t any plans anyway. 

Their hunt was silent. Sukai wasn’t much the talker anyway and Keigo didn’t know what topic could be alright. He didn’t want to hurt the younger one in one way or another.   
Suddenly, a smell made both of them stop. Strawberries, engine oil and something else familiar... Yet before they could find out where the smell was coming from, a highspeed train passed them and took the scent with it.   
“No way.”   
However, there was no time to be shocked due Sukai swiftly running again. His movements had been come more aggressively and when his path crossed the one of a human, a bloody mess resulted. It seemed like Sukai took out all of his anger on the human without even thinking about drinking.   
For a moment Keigo felt sorry, but it was better that it was some unknown face and not Junki. 

The mess Sukai had created attracted another human yet this time the younger one killed with the intention of drinking. That was good in Keigo’s eyes. Once the thirst was satisfied, he would be able to talk to him. “Do you think it was him?”   
The lifeless corpse was kicked away and a pair of bloodred eyes were glowing at him. “Everyone has a unique smell.”   
“But he would be so old by now...” It had been 50 years since everything happened. A small amount of time for a vampire, but a lot of time for a human.   
“Not if he was changed.”   
“Ren was against it back then.”   
Changing Takumi into one of them was one of the biggest reasons for their constant fighting. Keigo wanted to do it, but Ren had been against it. Keigo’s reason was that they would have the eternity together while Ren respected Takumi’s human nature.   
It had been messy and when Ren disappeared, Keigo had assumed that they went to a place where they could live Takumi’s limited years in peace. Some part of him even hoped that once the human died, the silver haired vampire would return to them. 

All of sudden Sukai said: “You know last week...”   
“When you followed me?”   
“I searched for you that night because I smelled Ren that night.”   
“No way.” First a scent that reminded him of Takumi and now this? That couldn’t be true... “Are you sure?”   
“100%. I know how my brother smells even after all those years.”   
He didn’t want to doubt Sukai, yet at the same time it seemed to unbelievable. Years of not hearing anything from those two and then when his life is turning into a mess again, they appeared again? “What should we do?”   
“I don’t know... I wanted to ask you this, but then I saw you having fun with that human.”   
That actually explained why Sukai had reacted that harsh on the whole situation.   
“I have no idea, to be honest. I thought Ren might return once Takumi was dead, but seeing them both again...”   
“I want to see my brother again.”   
“I know.” As awful as everything had been, Keigo also wanted to see his friend again. He wasn’t that sure about Takumi however. “If you smelled him, it means he was close. Maybe he needs some time to gather courage to approach us properly?” 

When Keigo had first met the brothers, it had been similar. For weeks they popped up in his vicinity only to disappear once he had noticed them. He had wanted to approach them earlier, but they had been fast, so he waited for the day, they finally did it.   
“I guess.”   
“It’s a good sign. He will come back eventually.” At least he hoped that he was right. Maybe then Sukai would be able to smile again. “Let us return home.”   
“No, I want to drink.”   
“But” The older one stopped himself midsentence. If the other one needed that in the moment, he should get that. Whatever made Sukai feel better (and Junki safe) was important in that moment. “Let’s go.” 

Keigo had planned to stay with Sukai the next days, but suddenly Junki had invited him to a company party. The vampire didn’t want to go, but he had missed the human and Sukai seemed to be more stable after talking. When he announced his evening plans, Sukai showed his usual pokerface and there was no anger in his body language, so Keigo assumed that it would be fine.   
Still, he had some kind of uneasiness about the evening. Eventually, he had drunk the night before, too, but being in a small room with a lot of humans was always stressful.   
Yet for Junki he did those questionable things. He was truly hopeless. 

On time Keigo arrived at the party location where Junki was waiting for him on the outside. “Thank you so much for coming. Those parties are so boring, but at least you are fun.”   
“Is your boss that bad?”   
“My boss is coming later. My co-workers are the boring ones. All they do is drinking and talking about work.”   
They both went inside and while Keigo had seen worse places in his life, his enhanced sense of smell made the place unpleasing. The smell of smoke and unshowered people was everywhere and even in the extra room which was reserved for Junki’s co-workers it was still present. On the bright side, it at least distracted him from Junki’s delicious scent. 

“So that’s your model boyfriend? I thought you were lying.”, said one of colleagues when they entered.   
“Boyfriend?” Not much had happened between them yet, but was that in current times already enough to be in a relationship? Back when Keigo was still a human, everything had been much more complicated.   
“Sorry, I should have warned you. They think you are my boyfriend.”   
“Why? You like me?” If Keigo’s heart could still beat, it would have managed to break through his rips in that moment.   
“Maybe.” While his heart wasn’t beating anymore, Keigo could hear that Junki’s one was beating unusually fast. “I told them about you and they somehow misunderstood it and well...”   
“Okay Junkichi.” The game he was playing just got more dangerous, but Keigo didn’t care. It was a fact that he had feelings for this human and he wanted to act on those, so he laid an arm around the other one which caused some laughing among his co-workers. 

For the first time in a while, Keigo felt old, very old. Junki’s colleagues indeed just talked about work related things and due the company being an IT-related one, Keigo had no idea what they were talking about. He had been born in times when computers were unthinkable and he was already glad that he had learned to use his smartphone. But all the stuff which made those computers do what they were supposed to do, sounded like a different language - one that he couldn’t speak.   
However, his focus was Junki anyway. His arm was still around the human who seemed to enjoy their closeness, too. The bar’s bad smells made it easier to be close to him, so he wanted to enjoy every second during which his instincts didn’t threaten to hurt Junki.   
For the sake of appearing human, he had to drink the alcohol that was served to him. Unless he got alcohol from the blood of a drunk person, it had no effect on him besides that it made his stomach hurt.   
Junki, meanwhile, got a lot of cuter when drunk. The first two drinks made him even louder and more cheerful, but after the third one, he clung to Keigo’s side. He truly enjoyed those moments and it made him forget that they weren't hunter and prey - just two people in love.  
However, the evening went too well, far too well. 

Everything went down when Junki’s boss and his boyfriend finally arrived at the party. Keigo couldn’t believe his eyes when those two entered the room. It was Ren and Takumi.   
Both hadn’t aged a day since Keigo had last seen them which meant Ren had indeed changed the other one.   
“Sorry for being late. Finalising the project took longer than expected.” Ren’s fox-like eyes scanned the room and stopped on Keigo. ”I see, you brought a guess tonight, Kono.”   
“Yes, you mentioned that it’s okay to bring someone with us, so I brought Keigo with me.”   
Not only Ren’s eyes were on him, but also Takumi’s ones. Keigo knew that he had to say something, but he could not. Unexpectedly seeing them again was too much.   
“Introduce yourself.”, he heard Junki whispering to him, but his brain just didn’t want to function properly.   
“My name is... Sato Keigo and I am Junkichi’s ah I mean Kono Junki’s boyfriend. And I...”   
“You are not good with words, aren’t you?” 50 years ago, when he had first met Takumi, he had introduced himself as someone who isn’t good with words. It seemed like Takumi still remembered that introduction. Those memories of the past stabbed into his long dead heart.  
For everyone else it seemed like luck that the topic was dropped and both boss and his boyfriend chatted with the employees about work related stuff. Yet Keigo could feel the tension in the air.   
Junki was the only reason why he stayed besides wanting to run away. He wasn’t ready to face those two yet. He thought he still had time until that day. 

The party seemed endless and when it was finally over, he only stayed longer to make sure that Junki got home safely. He knew what effects alcohol had on humans and Junki didn’t seem to handle it well, thus he was worried.   
Ren had called cabs for all employees, yet Keigo wanted to make sure that Junki truly ended up in his own home and bed that night. However, when he wanted to get into the cab, too, he was stopped by the vampire couple.   
“Got a minute? I think we need to talk.”   
They needed to talk badly, yes, but he wasn’t ready yet. That’s not how he expected a reunion to happen. “No, I have to make sure that he comes home safely.”   
“You care about him? Like you did about me back then?” Again, Takumi’s words hit the bullseye of his scars.   
“Yes, I care about him.” Somehow Ren managed to hold him back from entering the cab, so he was forced to stay with the other vampires. 

“How is Sukai?” Anyway, Keigo was surprised to hear the silver haired one asking about his brother. In all those years he didn’t seem to care about him.   
“He is broken and it’s your fault.” Originally, Keigo had wanted an eventual reunion more peaceful, but in that moment, he couldn’t help but spit those words at him. Sukai’s recent breakdown was still too fresh in his mind.   
“I’m sorry.”   
“Don’t tell me this. Tell it him yourself, coward.”   
“Keigo, we had our reasons.”, tried Takumi to pacify.   
“Your reason was nothing but selfish eloping. You left Sukai alone, you left me alone.” He had thought that there was something special between him and Takumi, too. Maybe it wasn’t love like he had hoped, but at least friendship, so them disappearing had hurt a lot. But them leaving Sukai had been worse.  
“And we know that it’s wrong. We know it since a long time.”   
The pink haired one’s pained face would have triggered something in him in the past, yet in that moment he didn’t care. “Then tell me. Why didn’t you come back?”   
“We thought, we would make it worse.” Ren looked as pained as the Takumi, but it wasn’t enough to trigger sympathy inside of Keigo. “But the reason why we wanted to talk... What’s with you and Junki? Do you mean it?” 

“Why should I tell you this? You are not a part of my life anymore.” His anger was too strong in the moment. There was something inside of him that longed to have the two others in his life again, but he could not admit it yet.   
“Keigo, please. I can understand that you are mad, but we just want the best for everyone.” That both Ren and Takumi kept using “we” instead of “I” also annoyed the black haired one. “Can you imagine how shocked I was when I walked into the company and one of my employees had your smell all over him?”   
“Most likely the same shock Sukai had when he smelled you one day.”   
“So, he noticed...” When his younger brother was mentioned, agony was seen on Ren’s face. If Keigo had been forgiving on that day, he would have felt sorry in that moment. “I searched for you afterwards, but I was too much of a coward. I’ve feared Sukai’s reaction.” 

“He had a breakdown thanks to your cowardness.” Keigo couldn’t help but to add salt into the other one’s wound. He wasn’t the one who deserved a lecture right now.   
“I’m sorry.”   
“Stop that bullshit.”   
“Anyway, what is your plan with Junki? He is a human; he will die one day.”   
“Weren’t those my words back in the days?”   
“Yes, they were.”   
“But Takumi is a vampire now.”   
“I made him change me.” And that Ren couldn’t say no to any wish Takumi had, was something Keigo clearly remembered. “You are vampire, he is a human. What do you want to do?” 

“You are what? A vampire?” Suddenly, Junki wasn’t in the cab anymore but right next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Who would have expected that RenKumi return?  
> At first, I've planned to make them return in the very last scene but they decided to surprise everyone earlier.  
> Maybe that will make Sukai less suffer in the next chapter... or more. We knows.  
> But the next chapter will focus more on Keigo and Junki again. Junki knows Keigo's secret now, so please look forward how their relationship will develop.  
> See you next week!


	4. Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keigo and Junki spend a perfect night together, yet the day brings out the painful truth.
> 
> (In case you are uncomfortable with spicy content, please don't read the parts between *-signs!)

That Junki had apparently heard their talk made all three vampires freeze. Eventually, the human needed to know the truth, no one had expected the revelation to turn out like this. They mutually agreed that it wasn't the right timing.  
Surprisingly, it was Keigo who first spoke. “Worried about you, Junkichi. Why are you not in the cab on your way home?”  
“But I heard you saying-” Before any other unaware human could hear them, Junki needed to shut up and as selfish as Keigo was he did it with a kiss. Junki’s lips had tempted him since he was announced as his boyfriend.  
The shorter one’s lips were as soft as they looked like and their lips fit perfectly to each other. It felt so right to kiss him that it felt easy to ignore the chuckles from their audience in that moment. Kissing Junki felt like heaven and for a moment he even forgot what the original propose of the kiss was. 

Luckily, Junki also seemed to forget things thanks to the kiss. When they parted breathlessly, he stumbled “My my coat. I forgot it.” Seemingly forgotten was the talk earlier which made everyone else glad.  
“I see. Let me get it for you.” On the one hand, Keigo felt uncomfortable in leaving Junki alone with two other vampires, yet supposedly Ren had worked with Junki for a while already and some part of him still trusted the silver haired vampire. Also, the human was drunk and drunk humans tend to do stupid things which he wanted to prevent.  
“No, I can do it on my own.” Speaking of stupid things, Junki’s walking seemed insecure because he was slightly swaying.  
“No Junkichi, let me do it.” One of the perks of his nature was being fast and before Junki could continue to argue he was back with the coat. That Junki’s irresistible aroma was something, Keigo would detect everywhere, had made the task easy.  
“Eh, where do you get it that fast?” The black haired one’s drunk brain couldn’t proceed what was happening in front of him – something Keigo was glad of because it saved him from a lot of explanations. 

“I think you should bring your boyfriend home, Keigo.”, Ren said with an understanding smile. “We will talk another time.”  
There was another cab waiting for them and this time Keigo decided to hop in, too. Certainly, he did it to make sure that Junki would reach his home safely and not to get more of his soft lips.  
“Why does my boss want to talk with you?”  
“He wants me to do some ads for you guys.”  
“But you look too stupid. We are a smart company.” Besides his words, Junki snuggled himself closer to the vampire next to him.  
“You are cruel.” 

*  
When they reached Junki’s apartment, Junki didn’t let go of him, so Keigo had no choice but follow inside the apartment. As much as he was flying on cloud nine before, entering a place which smelled after the human, was still a dangerous territory. It became even more dangerous when he was suddenly pressed against the wall and Junki’s lips crashing on his own. It wasn’t an innocent kiss like the previous one, no the intensity made a swarm of butterflies go wild inside of Keigo’s stomach. He knew it would be better to back out of the situation, yet he couldn’t. Junki’s lips were like a drug that made you addicted after the first shot and while he was technically stronger than the human, all of his strength had left his body. The lips had sucked all strenght from his body and made him forget that they weren’t the same species, a hunter and his prey; in this moment they were just two lovers kissing each other in the faint light of the moon.  
When Junki’s lips left his own and wandered towards his neck, his head was whipped clean. He wasn’t able to think clearly anymore, his head was full of Junki and his sinful lips. His hands were restless until they buried themselves into the hair of the human and pressing him closer. The other one didn’t mind, no, he even became braver and bit Keigo’s neck. Now he was the prey and Junki his hunter and Keigo liked the feeling. He was burning on the inside and enjoyed every second of it. 

A moan escaped his lips which fuelled Junki’s determination and soon Keigo’s shirt was discarded on the floor. Usually his enhanced senses made him aware of everything, but he was so drunk on Junki’s lips that all of his senses focused what lips were doing, which part they and hands which roamed over his body, were caressing in that moment.  
As much as he wanted to give the same treatment to the person in front of him, he knew that it’s better to be taken care of in his moment. It’s safer and he felt so damn good to enjoy this selfish moment. Gently he pulled Junki’s hair to signal him that he should take care of his lips again and the human followed the request. Their lips clashed and their tongues kept invading each other mouths. Junki didn’t even seem to notice that there was something different about his partner’s teeth. 

Eventually they moved to the bedroom and when Keigo’s back hit the mattress, Junki was all over him again. Becoming the prey was as exciting as new for the vampire, but whatever spell Junki had used on him made him fall even deeper for the human. Each time their lips met it was like Keigo’s heart was beating again. He felt more alive than ever. His brain was empty even his instincts had disappeared. The drug that Junki’s lips were seemed to suppress those and he was able to enjoy every second without worrying how dangerous it was what they did.  
Junki was drunk and maybe it wasn’t right what happened in that moment but it felt right. It felt right to give the lead to the human, it felt right to feel his heated skin under his fingers, it felt right to have his lips all over his body. In this moment I felt right that they were nothing but lovers in the faint moonlight.  
*

However, it didn’t mean that some kind of worries stayed out of Keigo’s mind later the night. Unlike Junki he didn’t need sleep, so when the human slept in his arms, his brain actually started to function again. He didn’t regret the night itself, no, I was the best night he had in centauries, but he was worried about their future. Junki was still a human, so his lifespan was limited. Keigo was more than willing to change the fact, yet he didn’t want to do that without his permission. Also, it had been only their first night together. Proposing the eternity was far too early, he didn’t want him to make a decision he might regret later on. Yet time was their enemy, especially Junki’s one.  
That his brain was able to work again made his instincts return once more. Having Junki that close was hard, but the feeling of Junki sleeping on his chest was just too good. It made him wish that he could be an ordinary human just like him, yet if he stayed human, he would be long dead by now and their paths would have never crossed. 

And there was another problem – Sukai. He had no idea how to explain to him that not only he was in a relationship with Junki now (at least he hoped that they were in one now), he also had to share the news that both Ren and Takumi had returned and he had met them. He feared that all news could be too much for the younger vampire to handle. All the recent events had made him instable and that worried Keigo. He wanted the best for everyone.  
The morning came fast and it made Keigo discover another problem – the curtains in the bedroom weren’t closed and the sunlight fell right on them. Keigo was sparkling and there was no way to escape the room without waking up the sleeping man in his arms. His only hope was that Junki was someone slow to wake up, so that he had enough time to dress and close the curtains. 

Unfortunately, destiny wasn’t that kind to him. At first, Junki indeed seemed like he was someone who wakes up slowly, yet abruptly he shot up and looked panic-stricken at Keigo.  
“Yo-you are alive!”  
“Why shouldn’t I?” Then the vampire realised that he had forgotten another alteration his change had brought – his missing heartbeat.  
“You have no heartbeat!”  
“Junkichi, you are still tired. I’m sure you just didn’t hear it.”  
Before Keigo could escape the situation, Junki’s head was on his chest again, desperately searching for a heartbeat. “Th-there I-is none.” The vampire wanted to push him away, but then Junki’s eyes widened even more when he noticed how the other one’s skin sparkled in the sunlight. “Kei-Keigo, wh-what's that?”  
All options Keigo had in that moment were bad, very bad. There was no explanation that would make him sound human and running away was also not the best idea. The night that had been a wonderful dream just turned into a morning full of nightmares.  
“I can explain it to you.”  
“Do it please.” Instead of pulling away from him, Junki still clung to him and Keigo didn’t know whether it was a good sign or not. 

“Junki, I’m not a human. I’m a vampire.”  
The human blinked a few times as in disbelieve. “Then I didn’t mishear last night, did I?”  
The vampire had hoped that the alcohol had made Junki forget the talk from last night. At least, there had been no direct reaction to that in the night which had given him hope. “No, you didn’t.” Still confessing everything was hard and painful. Their night together had been magical and he was afraid that the truth of his nature would destroy everything between them.  
“Then my boss Kawashiri and his boyfriend are also?”  
But there was no point in hiding the truth now. Revealing only pieces could make the matter only worse. “Yes. Ren is an old friend of mine. Takumi was a human when we first met him, but eventually Ren changed him.”  
“But you are vampires, that means you need blood to survive, don't you? Why don’t you kill me?”  
Keigo wished that the questions would end, but he couldn't lie or deny the truth to Junki. He had to know everything eventually and everything included the dark sides of his nature, too. “That’s right and at first that’s what I wanted to do, but then...” I felt in love to you, he wanted to say, but it was too early to use such a strong word. “But then I got to know you closer and I couldn’t do that anymore. You became someone special to me, Junkichi.”  
It was the point when the human separated himself from Keigo. He wanted to pull him back, but he knew that it was better this way. “But how do you survive?”  
“Unknown faces. People that are not you.”  
“You kill them?”  
He could only nod. 

Meanwhile, Junki’s face became unreadable to him. A lot of things seemed to go through the mind of the human and Keigo had no idea whether he should say something more. He just confessed that he was an immortal murder, so of course the other one was conflicted.  
“Please go.” Those two words felt like a knife was stabbed into Keigo’s dead heart, but he nodded and gathered his clothes. As fast as he could he put them on while Junki still sat on the bed, looking at him with a conflicted face. “Don’t contact me. I’ll contact you.”  
“Junki, I-”  
“No, don’t say anything. I’ll contact you.” 

For the first time in his life, Keigo hated the sun. It was so bright, warm and the exact opposite of how he felt in this moment. He knew that Junki’s reaction was natural, yet his heart was still broken by it. After all that happened the day before, it felt so wrong. He wanted to stay with Junki, hug him from behind while the human made breakfast for himself and humming some kind of song at the same time. But with the arrival of the sun, the magic of the night had disappeared.  
May that was indeed the prove that he was a creature of the night, Keigo thought, he could be only happy at night and the sun took the happiness away.  
In this moment he just wanted to hide some dark corner and not do anything until Junki contacted him. The promise of the human was the only thing which gave him slight hope and prevented him from going crazy in that moment. I had to keep himself together, so that once the other one was ready, he could be at his side again. 

However, there was another unpleasant thing he had to face: He had to tell Sukai about Ren’s and Takumi’s return.  
He wished for a better timing, one where his mind wasn’t occupied with worries about his and Junki’s future, yet keeping it away from the younger one wasn’t fair. Sukai was still Ren’s brother and he had the right to know that he had returned. Still, he wished that Ren himself would have the courage to approach his brother. Keigo didn’t like to play the messenger because it felt wrong, especially in this case. 

When he returned to their shared apartment, Sukai’s mood wasn’t the best. “You stink of that human again. Even worse than usually.”  
To have this confirmed, send another knife into Keigo’s heart. After that night it was to be expected, yet the fact that it was only Junki’s smell that still clung to him and not the person himself hurt. Naturally, he couldn’t bring Junki to the apartment, yet he wished that the black-haired human was with him in that moment. It wasn’t long since he had to leave, but he was missing the other one like crazy already. “Sukai, we have to talk.”  
“Can you shower at first?”  
Keigo knew why Sukai was saying this, but he didn’t want to lose the last thing he still had of Junki. He knew that his thoughts were irrational, the human wasn’t dead and he said that he would contact the vampire again, but he couldn’t help but feel that way.  
“Sukai, it’s something important.”  
“It can wait after your shower.” 

There was no point in arguing with the younger one and he hated that. He hated that the night had to end, he hated that they weren’t of the same species, he hated that had to hurt others to survive.  
After the shower, he stored safely the clothes he wore previously. He didn’t want them to lose Junki’s smell. It still triggered his instincts, yet there was so much more connected now. Until the day he could finally meet the human again, that was the only thing he had left. He knew he reacted insanely and melodramatically, yet even if he wanted to act differently, he couldn’t part from the only thing, he had of the human in that moment. 

Sukai’s mood was a little better after he didn’t smell Junki anymore, yet Keigo didn’t expect that to last. The upcoming talk wouldn’t be fun for both of them.  
“Sukai, I have to tell you something important, so it’s better when you sit.”  
“Let me guess... you and that human are together now?”  
How Keigo wished that this was the news he had to share at this time, but he had no idea what he could call their status. One night lovers? A hunter and his prey? A mistake? “No, not that.”  
“I thought so. You were away the whole night and his smell was strong.”  
“It’s complicated.” Preferably, Keigo wanted to skip the whole Junki topic, yet the direction of the talk made impossible so far.  
“Why?”  
“He found out what I am and kicked me out.”  
“Brave.” The ghost of a laugh escaped Sukai’s lips in that moment. “No wonder that you came home like a kicked puppy.”  
“Very tactful of you, Sukai." A part of him wanted to punch his friend, but for the sake of the upcoming topic, Keigo tried to stay as calm as possible. “I’ve met Ren and Takumi yesterday.” 

“What? When?” Sukai’s eyes widened in disbelief. Sure, he had discovered the traces they had left, yet the confirmation of their return was still shocking.  
“At Junki’s company party. It seems like Ren is his boss.”  
“No way.”  
“I couldn’t believe my eyes, too, when he and Takumi entered the room. And you probably guessed it already, yes, he changed Takumi.”  
"Why didn’t you tell me that on the spot? Instead of telling me on the spot, you decided to spend the night with your human toy!”  
Keigo expected a lot of possible reactions from Sukai in that moment, but the outburst was truly unexpected. No matter what had happened, the other vampire had never screamed at him. His anger was normally a quiet and cold one which made the situation worrisome in Keigo's eyes. He had to calm him down in some way. “I wanted to. But then Junki heard bits of the talk and we had a hard time to distract him from the truth. He was drunk, so they made me bring him home and then I couldn’t leave him anymore...” 

The worst part was that Sukai wasn’t even wrong. Keigo should have told him that on the spot, but his selfishness had taken over. After the rollercoaster of emotions, the reunion had caused, he had needed the human and his love. As long as his lips were on him, the scars Ren and Takumi had caused, had disappeared.  
“It’s my brother!”  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry, Sukai. But you know what? The first question he asked was about you.”, he tried to pacify the younger.  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“Please believe me. It’s true.” He had no evidence for the statement, but he truly hoped that Sukai would believe him.  
“Where is he now?”  
“I don’t know.” But Ren had said that they would talk later and supposedly, he also knew where they lived. So he hoped for the other vampire to appear at their place soon.  
“Liar.”  
Yet Sukai's anger was dangerous and a long wait until the silver haired vampire or his boyfriend grew some balls didn't seem like the best tactic. “I’m not lying. We can go to Junki’s company on Monday. Ren will be there.”  
“That’s just a lame excuse for you to see your toy again.”  
“Stop calling him a toy!” It became more and more difficult for Keigo not to attack his friend. “Ren will be there and if he isn’t there, his smell will be there at least.” 

And Junki would be also there. It was a dangerous suggestion in more than one way. Junki didn’t want to see him in the moment, so appearing at his workplace might make everything worse. Also, he had no idea how Sukai would react to meeting the human in person. Keigo could tell that his friend despised the human and if something went wrong regarding Ren, Junki’s life would be in danger for sure. Endangering the human’s life even more was something Keigo feared the whole time, just like having to fight his only friend. Yet, it might be the only chance to actually solve the tension regarding the brothers. Sukai needed to see Ren with his own eyes and maybe the older brother still had a good influence on him. He had this one chance and he had to use it to fix at least one part of the mess that his life was.  
“You better be right, Keigo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this chapter turned put like that, but you know... sometimes the characters start to act on their own.  
> But so far this is my personal favourite chapter of the story!  
> However, I'll stop trying to guess how many chapters that story will have. It's impossible by now.  
> Maybe 1 or maybe 2... who knows what those kids have planned? I honestly don't know it.  
> But I hope you still enjoy the story!  
> So until next week which will bring another chapter and Sukai's birthday AU.  
> See ya~


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are finally reunited and while it's a happy moment for everyone, Keigo can't help but feel lonely.

During the night between Sunday and Monday Keigo made sure that both he and Sukai drank some blood.  
In his mind he still saw Junki’s shocked face when he revealed the truth and for the first time in this life, he was disgusted by his own actions. Yet, he knew that he had to do it. He had to drink human blood to survive and to make sure that Junki survived. The life of an unknown face for the life that was the precious for him – the price might not be morally right, but it was one he was willing to pay. 

Sukai, meanwhile, seemed as unbothered as always. His mind had been solely focussed on the possibility of seeing his brother again. A part of him still couldn’t believe that a reunion was close after all those years, but there was still a huge part of him didn’t want to go through the heartbreak of being left behind again. As long as Sukai remembered, Ren was at his side and suddenly being without him was a shock. Keigo was there for him, yes, but it wasn’t the same. As brothers who had been through everything together – hunger, war, sickness, change – their bond was strong, yet a random human had been able to cut it without much effort.  
At first, Sukai had not hated Takumi or humans in general, he was actually curious who had made his two companions start that silly competition, yet when he took everything which was dear to Sukai, the vampire started to hate him and other humans. Humans became prey and nothing else. 

When it was finally time to visit the company, Keigo realised he had no idea where it was. All he knew that it was located somewhere along the line which also stopped near their apartment. Following Junki would be a solution to their problem, yet the human didn’t want to see Keigo and he didn’t want to mess up things further. He had no idea whether he would walk into Junki once they arrived at the company, yet if there was a way to honour Junki’s request he would try his best.  
He was about to confess to Sukai that he had no idea where to do when he found a business card inside his coat. Sneakily as always Ren had given him that card. The silver haired vampire was a master of tricks and small games. He is still the same, Keigo thought with a small smile. 

Thanks to the business card it was easy to find the company. It was indeed located along the line that passed their apartment and Junki’s one. Reluctantly, Sukai had accepted taking the train like a normal human and when they arrived at the destinated station, Keigo spotted a small flower shop.  
For some reason, light blue carnations had caught his eyes and while he truly wanted to honour Junki’s request, he couldn’t help but to buy a bouquet for him. Sukai just rolled with his eyes and told him to hurry. They were close already and Keigo wasn’t sure whether his minds was playing tricks on him, yet he was able to smell the other vampire already. Both of them had to pull themselves together to walk as normal as possible. They would have loved to use their inhuman speed to reach the building faster, yet the place was too crowded. 

The first thing Keigo noticed when they entered the building, was actually that something was missing – Junki's smell. There was a bunch of human smells and Ren’s one, yet the one of he couldn’t detect was his favourite one. It worried him a bit, but at least it meant Junki was safe in case the meeting went wrong.  
When they reached the floor that belonged to the company all eyes were on them. Due the nature of the company potential customers rarely visited the headquarters. Keigo recognised some faces from the party, yet beside not detecting Junki’s scent he still looked for him. Fast he spotted an empty desk and he was pretty sure that it belonged to his favourite human. He had no idea why he wasn’t there which made him worried. Was Junki sick? Or was it because his revelation a few days ago? Or was it something else? 

Before he could continue to be worried a secretary came to them and asked what their business was. He had to stop Sukai from growling at the poor woman. He had never seen the younger vampire that impatient. “We have an appointment with Mr. Kawashiri. He had contacted me last week because of an ad for this company.”  
The woman seemed to be confused at first and delivered the message to her boss, but when Ren himself took a look at the visitors, his eyes became wide and they were called into his office. 

If Junki had been there Keigo would have stayed back, he wanted to give the brothers some time together, yet in that current situation he had no choice but go there, too.  
Once the door was closed, Sukai hugged his older brother tightly and started to cry. At first, Keigo was worried when Sukai went to the other one but once he saw the tears his worry disappeared. Seeing the two brothers finally together again brought some tears into his eyes, too. 

“You are here... you are real...”  
“Yes, I am. Sorry for leaving you, Sukai.”  
“Why did you do that? Why did you leave me?” As cool and collected Sukai usually seemed on the outside, in this moment he was nothing but a younger brother who had missed his brother dearly.  
“It’s hard to explain... I wasn’t thinking straight back then and when I realised that I made a mistake with running away, I was too afraid that you might hate me.” Keigo could see how pained Ren’s expression was whcih brought him some kind of satisfaction. They had felt so much pain and it felt only right that Ren felt the same.  
“That human... he ruined everything.” Although Sukai was still sobbing, the disgust in his voice when he was talking about Takumi was audible which made Keigo was thankful that Takumi wasn’t there in this moment. So far everything was emotional, but went well.  
“Sukai, it’s not his fault. It had been my idea. Takumi was the one who told me the whole time that I should go back. But I was too afraid that I messed up.” 

“But why did you leave me?”  
“I don’t know Sukai... I don’t know. I guess I didn’t want Takumi to know what we are truly. Well, he found it anyway and pretty fast, too.” Pain and guilt were visible on Ren’s face and it was satisfying for Keigo to see. As much as he has longed for this reunion, the trauma hadn't healed yet. One the one hand, Ren was still his friend, but on the other one, he wanted him to suffer, too.  
“But you were against changing him.”  
“I was, but when Takumi found out what I am, he begged me to change him. I thought it was ridiculous. None of us wanted that life, but it was hard to say no and harder to control myself because his blood was so damn good.”  
That was something Keigo was afraid of. If Junki accepted what he was, the day would come they had to make a similar decision and Keigo didn’t know whether he could stay as strong as Ren once he tasted Junki’s blood. 

“Where had you been all the time?” Sukai wasn’t done questioning his brother yet, but that was more than understandable. Much time had passed since the brothers had seen each other.  
“Pretty much everywhere in his country. At first, we went back to Takumi’s hometown, then we spend some years in the north.”  
“But you avoided coming back to Tokyo?”  
The older brother nodded. “You stayed here all the time?”  
“Yes, the city is so big that it was easy to hide... and we hoped that you would come back eventually.”  
“You shouldn’t have waited for me. I don’t deserve that.” 

“That’s right.” Finally, Keigo spoke, too. “But Sukai wanted to wait for you here, so we did.”  
“Thank you, Keigo, really. Thank you for taking care of him.” Ren broke the hug with his brother only to hug Keigo instead. “I remember you wanted to go to Europe. It means a lot to me that you didn’t do that, so that you could take care of Sukai.”  
“I couldn't leave him alone. And it's not like I’ll die one day, I still have time to do that.”  
“You were a better brother to him than I was.”  
No, I wasn’t, Keigo wanted to reply, I could never make Sukai smile like you did. Yet he stayed quiet. He wanted Ren to feel pain. As much as he also wanted to repair their broken friendship, he also wanted him to pay a price for it. “I guess.” 

Eventually after they broke the hug, Ren noticed the flowers Keigo still held. “Are those for me?”  
“In your dreams.”, Keigo snorted. As special as the occasion was Ren definitely didn’t deserve flowers.  
“For Kono? He is not here today.”  
“I’ve noticed that already.”  
“I got a message from him that he wouldn’t come today was kinda strange. Do you know what happened?” 

“Do we have to talk about that human?” Besides reconciling with his brother, it seemed like humans stayed a sensitive topic for Sukai.  
“Sorry Sukai, but I’m worried. He works for me.”  
“I’m surprised that you have a company. But anyway, Junki knows what we are... He told me to stay away from him until he makes up his mind.” While Keigo’s mind wasn’t going as crazy as right after he was kicked out by the human, it still hurt and he still wanted to see him as soon as possible.  
“Ah that explains a lot. I guess working for a vampire is scary, but I’m not doing anything to the people here. To be honest, I started everything out of boredom, but I somehow care for those humans.”  
“You are too soft.”  
“Oh Sukai. One day you will also find someone who will make you soft.” Ren pulled his brother closer again. “You are still young, but you talk like a grandpa.”  
“Technically, I am one.”  
“For me, you are still my little baby brother.” 

If Keigo’s attention hadn’t been solely on the two brothers, he would have missed it because it happened so fast, but for a second the ghost of a smile appeared on Sukai’s face. It was short, but in barely one hour, Ren had made something possible that Keigo had been trying to archive for 50 years. The realisation hurt in some way although he always knew that he could never replace Ren.  
“What are you planning to do now regarding Kono?”  
“I will wait until he is ready to talk to me again.”  
“I can’t believe you’ve matured, Keigo.”, the silver haired one snickered. “I remember how impatient you were when Takumi took a day to reply to a date request of yours. He must be truly someone special for you.” 

Keigo was still impatient and every second he didn’t hear anything from Junki was painful, but it was true that the human was someone special for him, so he tried to pull himself together. “Yes, he is.”  
“So, you will change him?”  
“If he wants that. We don’t know each other for long, but he is still young and we live in peaceful times, so we have time to think about it.”  
“Yes, he is about the same age as when we were changed. I guess Sukai will be stuck as the youngest forever.”  
“Ren...”

Keigo was impressed how fast the brothers were back into their old ways with Ren being affectionate and teasing towards his younger brother who in turn contradicting to his words enjoyed that behaviour. Seeing this made him feel lonely in somehow.  
Back in the days, he never felt like this – it was just their thing. But maybe, he wondered, after taking care of Sukai for so long, but never being able to break his shell, made him feel jealous that it was so easy for Ren to do that. He longed to have a deep bond with someone, too, but Ren was much more skilled than him in forming those. He had his younger brother, Sukai, and even with Takumi he was more successful than Keigo. He had hoped that Junki could be that special someone for him, the human had bewitched him more than Takumi did back then, yet their future was more uncertain than before. 

“Should I give you the number of a delivery service for the flowers? If Kono doesn’t want to see you, it might be better to deliver them.”  
“No thank you. I’ll do it myself.” The reunion went well and with each minute Keigo felt more and more like the fifth wheel of the situation, thus he wanted to get out of it.  
“Okay. If you happen to see him, tell him from me he can work from home as long as he wants and that he doesn’t need to be afraid of me.”  
“I will.” 

Fitting to his mood, it was a gloomy day. Dark clouds hid the sun and a cold wind blew through the town. Keigo missed the warm sun, but at least precautions to conceal his true nature weren’t necessary.  
He had planned to drop the flowers in front of Junki’s door and disappear right after, but the moment he wanted to lay down the flowers, the human suddenly came out of his apartment.  
“What are you doing here, Keigo?” Junki didn’t sound like he was mad, more surprised, yet the vampire was afraid that he messed up.  
“I saw those flowers earlier and they reminded me of you. I couldn’t help but get them for you. I know you don’t want to see me, so I will leave now.” Keigo didn’t want to leave, no, the cold grip of loneliness was still strong. He wanted to take Junki in his arms, feel his warmth, kiss him and forget that feeling. 

For a moment the human didn’t say anything and his face showed that he seemed conflicted about something, but when Keigo turned around to go, he felt the other one’s hand holding him back. “No, it’s okay. You don’t have to go. Actually, it’s better when we talk now.”  
Keigo couldn’t believe his own ears in the moment. It was far better than any of his anticipations.  
“Oh, wait maybe not right now.” Sooner than expected his feelings were crushed again, only to be lifted when the human continued to talk. “I wanted to buy food, but you can wait inside. Maybe put the flowers into a vase while you wait. I think I have a vase somewhere.”  
“Sure.” 

After the insecurity during the weekend, waiting a few more minutes for Junki was easy. However, it wasn’t easy to find a vase for the flowers, so eventually Keigo used an old pet bottle. When Junki returned he chuckled about Keigo’s choice, but he seemed to be fine with it.  
Still, there was some anxiety inside of Keigo. He had no idea what Junki wanted to talk about. “You wanted to talk with me?”  
“Yes. Is it okay to do that while I eat?”  
“Of course.” Junki could ask him everything at any given time and Keigo wouldn’t mind. As long as he was with him, he was happy. 

“You are a vampire who survives on human blood and apparently my boss and his boyfriend, too. How many of you are there?”  
“I have no idea. You occasionally pass other vampires, but most of us prefer to stay alone or with their partners. I currently live with Sukai, Ren’s younger brother, but Ren used to live with us before we met Takumi.”  
“So that Sukai is your partner?”  
“No, he is like a little brother to me. I couldn’t leave him, too, when Ren left us.”  
When Junki heard that answer, he seemed to be relived in some way. Keigo had noticed how composed the human tried to appear, yet his fast beating heart gave him away. 

“If there are more, is it dangerous for me?”  
A good question. Was a dangerous for a deer to live in the same forest as a pack of wolves? Surely, but it wasn’t guaranteed that the wolves would hunt that one deer because there was more than one potential prey. Yet, there was wolf which was attracted to the deer’s scent. ”I’m the most dangerous one for you.”, Keigo answered honestly.  
“Why?” He could hear how Junki’s heart speeded up and he hated himself for scaring him, yet he needed to know the truth.  
“The reason why I initially sought you out was that your scent was unbelievably delicious. Imagine smelling your favourite food in the best available quality.”  
“So, I smell like carbonara?”  
“If it helps you to understand me, yes.” 

“Then that night after karaoke when you were so close to my neck...?.”  
“I was close, yes, but if I had done it... I would hate myself forever.” Even though he wasn’t able to admit it fully back then, he had fallen for the human that night already. The warmth he radiated had melt Keigo’s dead heart in some way.  
“Do you have to drink human blood? Is there no other way? In the movies...”  
The statement made the vampire chuckle. Of course, he had seen those movies, too. "I wish there was. I actually tried animal blood some years ago.” It was when he had met Takumi. Back then he tried to not to kill other humans in hope he could live some kind of normal life with him. “But animal blood is just... disgusting? It didn’t feel right.” That failure had made him decide that it would be the best to change the human. It had seemed like the best option for a save future of them together. 

“Okay.” For a while the human didn’t say anything and focused on his meal.  
Meanwhile, Keigo had no idea what he should do. Should he share more about his vampire life? It didn’t seem like the best option because the person next to him seemed to need time to process everything.  
Eventually, he laid an arm around Junki and caressed his back. According to the human’s heartbeat it had a calming effect on him. “Junkichi, no matter what I am, my feelings are honest for you. No matter how good you smell, I would rather kill myself than hurt you, you can believe me this. No matter what happens, I will protect you.”  
“I believe you.” 

The moment those words reached the taller one’s ears he couldn’t help but to turn Junki towards him and kiss him. The human believed him made him feel beyond happy, yet at the same time he wanted to confirm to him that his feelings were stronger than his instinct.  
Fortunately, Junki kissed him back and Keigo pulled him on his lap without breaking the kiss. He needed more of the human, he needed to feel his warmth and heartbeat close. Only a weekend had passed since they’ve been close, yet it had felt like an eternity. Junki was like a drug and Keigo didn’t mind to be addicted to him.  
The kiss got more heated with every second that passed and the cold loneliness that he had felt before was replaced by Junki’s warmth. In that moment, he felt like he didn’t need blood to survive anymore, he only needed that warmth. 

When they parted breathlessly, Keigo was ready to move the whole affair to the bedroom again, but Junki stopped him. “Wait, I’m not done yet.”  
“Too bad.” The vampire didn’t want to think about their differences anymore, it didn't matter for him for now, but he would follow any of Junki’s wishes on the spot.  
“Vampires live forever, don’t they?”  
“We do.” Keigo really really wanted to shut up Junki with another kiss, because that was a topic, he wanted to avoid especially in that moment.  
“So, I will die anyway one day and you will continue to live.”  
“Let’s not think about such things, Junkichi.” 

Carefully not to awake any of his instincts he kissed the neck of the human in hope of distracting him but he was pushed away. Junki’s gaze told him that he wanted to think about such things now. “Okay okay. I could change you, but you don’t have to decide on this now. You are still young and I don’t want you to make a decision you might regret later.”  
“What if I told you to change me now?”  
“I wouldn’t do it now. I don’t want you to hate me. This life... it’s not as awesome as it seems like. No one, but Takumi, had chosen it voluntary.”  
“So, if I decide not to become a vampire, you will stay with me until I die?”  
“As long as you want me by your side, I will stay with you.” That it would pain him to watch Junki grow old and die one day, he left unsaid. Junki was his sun and he would do anything to have him with him, but he wanted to Junki to decide for himself. Knowing that the other one hated him was worse than watching him die one day. He had been selfish far too often already, but in this case there was no room for his selfishness. Junki's life was the precious thing in this world and not for him to decide.  
“Thank you.” Junki’s lips found their way towards his own one, but Keigo could feel how conflicted the human was.  
“Take your time.”, he whispered and made sure that his beloved would feel good for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than expected but chapter 5 is here!  
> Also, as you might have noticed it is the 2nd last chapter. My thesis got finally approved so starting next week I have to focus on my thesis and I won't have much time for AUs anymore. That's why I hope to wrap up this story already on Sunday...  
> I hope you are as excited as me how the story will end!  
> See ya~


	6. Past, Present, Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junki learns about Keigo's past and the day they have to decide Junki's fate comes sooner than expected.

To say that the last months had been life changing for Keigo would have been the understatement of the century. In a short span of time his life had made a 180 degrees turn and for the first time, the change had not been a bad one. Thanks to the fateful encounter in the train that day, Keigo had not only got himself a boyfriend, no he also had found lost friends again.   
While the initial days after the reunion with Ren and Takumi had been awkward – his past scars still ached – it had slowly become better. All of them knew that while it was impossible to go back to the dynamic they had decades ago, especially because they had an addition to the group now, they found a new one to which everyone gradually got used to. 

However, Keigo was still worried about Sukai.   
While Sukai wasn’t as cold towards the world as he was before Ren’s return, there were still moments, that made Keigo feel worried about him. Both Takumi and Junki were sensitive topics for the younger brother, thus Keigo avoided introducing his boyfriend to him even though the human was curious about him.   
Takumi, meanwhile, did his best trying to bond with Sukai, yet each time his attempts were met with coldness and rejection. It broke both Ren’s and Keigo’s heart to see it, but Keigo had witnessed how broken Sukai had been and how much be blamed Takumi for it. It was expected, yet he had hoped for everyone's sake that it would change one day. Still, he knew that not everyone could forgive 50 years of pain easily and even the oldest one of the vampires was surprised, how forgiving he was in the end. 

He was pretty sure that the reason for it was the sun he had in his life now.   
Every time he was with the human, he felt warm and content. He was able to forget that they were not of the same kind and even Junki’s intoxicating smell didn’t trigger his instincts anymore. He still couldn’t get enough from him or his smell, yet it wasn’t as dangerous as previously. Just like Junki couldn’t eat his beloved carbonara or curry rice every day, being exposed to his favourite scent made Keigo also used to it.   
However, he was still a vampire, a creature that survived on human blood, thus he took some precautions like never meeting the human while he was thirsty. For some reason, Junki always know when it happened even when Keigo tried to be as discreet as possible about it. He didn’t want to scare his human boyfriend, showering afterwards and making sure there was no blood on his clothes, yet Junki seemed to notice and those nights were always a little different from their usual ones.   
Junki wouldn’t be as affectionate as normally which in turn made Keigo awkward around him. On the one hand, he wanted to ease the other one, confirming to him that he was no danger to him, yet on the other one, he was still a merciless killer. To make sure that one deer was save, the wolf he was killed a bunch of other ones and it was normal for the deer to be scared. It was only natural that Junki was some kind of uncomfortable about that. 

Also, there was another problem. While Keigo would have loved to spend 24/7 with Junki, he didn’t want to leave Sukai alone. Ren had his company and Sukai’s unwillingness to spend time with Takumi made the time limited that the brothers could spend with each other and Keigo felt bad about leaving Sukai all alone.   
His presence might not have the same effect as Ren’s one on the younger, yet he knew that Sukai also needed him in some way. He tried his best to be there for the younger one, too, so it usually meant that spend the days together while his nights were spent with Junki. It was not ideal, yet best solution for the moment. 

One day, all of the vampires excluding Sukai who was hunting at that time, sat together in Keigo’s and Sukai’s shared apartment.   
“You know, I’m worried about Sukai. He is not the same.”   
“You left him alone one day and didn’t return until 50 years later. Of course, he is not the same.” On the outside Sukai’s state had seemed static in those decades, but he had changed in all those years. His former boyishness had disappeared and while Ren had managed to bring some of it back, too much time had passed to repair all the damage.   
“I know, I know.” When Sukai was the topic of their talks, guilt was often visible on the grey haired one’s face. While the sight wasn’t as satisfying as in the beginning, it still felt right for Keigo to see it in his face. “But even though I’m back he still seems so lonely?” 

Ren was not wrong about that. After all that happened Sukai had become a loner. Keigo had assumed that it was due some kind of self-protection, not wanting to be left behind again.   
“Maybe he needs a partner, too? Keigo has Junki and you have me, but Sukai is still alone.”   
Takumi had a point, yet Keigo highly doubted that Sukai would ever admit that or search for a partner. Even before everything had happened, Sukai was never the one to actively approach people. If it hadn’t been for Ren, the two brothers would have never approached him either, and everything only got worse after the older brother had left. In fact, Keigo was probably the only person Sukai had spoken to until the reunion.

“A partner? He is still too young.”   
The oldest one among them had to laugh about that statement. “Ren, technically your boyfriend and my one are both younger than him.”   
“He is just 18 years old! That’s far too young to date.”   
“Back in my days when you were not married by that age, there was something seriously wrong with you or your family.” It was funny how the times had changed since Keigo had been a human. While both his time and Ren’s time were equally considered historic in the current time period, there were some significant differences.   
“Marriage and dating are two different things, especially considering the different periods we grew up.” Ren seemed to be displeased just by the thought of his brother dating which was kind of funny to Keigo. The thought of Sukai doing exact the same as his older brother was amusing, yet Keigo knew that it was literally the least likely thing to happen. 

“Keigo has a point, Ren. Sukai is not a kid anymore and it might be better for him if he finds someone, too.” Takumi took Ren’s hand and squeezed it lightly. On the spot, Ren’s features became softer.   
“It was your idea anyway.”   
“But how do you want to find a partner for him? Unless for hunting or visiting you, he doesn’t leave the apartment and we all met our partners by accident. Also, you know how much Sukai likes humans.”   
“We could look for other vampires and introduce them to Sukai.”   
“Ren, you know that most other vampires are merciless killers. As long as Junki is still a human, I won’t let any other vampire near to him.”   
“Still a human? Did you decide already?” 

“Not yet.” Since their talk Keigo and Junki hadn’t spoken about changing the human anymore. They haven’t even spoken about the whole vampire topic at all. But Keigo knew that while the human loved him, his nature still made him uncomfortable. When they talked about their lives, they both avoided the obvious differences as much as possible. It was alright for the time being, they still had a lot of time left. 

Later that day when Keigo went over to Junki’s place, the human seemed to be distraught by something. When the vampire tried to comfort him, he even flinched before allowing Keigo to touch him. “Are you alright, Junkichi?”   
The human hesitated for a moment before he started to speak. “There was a murder two streets away. The body was found bloodless.” His voice was like a whisper which was so unlike his usual loud voice. “Do you know something?” 

Sukai had been hunting earlier, yet not to blow their cover they always made sure to hide the bodies in some way. Usually it meant either burying them into the ground or throwing them into the Tokyo bay. Sukai might dislike Junki, but Keigo was sure that the younger one would prefer to keep everything low. Even that one night when he went on that amok after smelling Ren for the first time in decades, he had returned to hide the bodies. In a big city like Tokyo however, it was more than likely that there were other vampires around. The thought caused some anxiety in him and that was a worse feeling than doubting his brother like friend. “No, I’m sorry.”   
“So, it wasn’t the one who doesn’t like me? Sukai?” 

As much as he hated lying to his boyfriend, in that moment it seemed to the better option to make him feel safe. “I was with him earlier. He was not the cause.”   
“It was someone else? Do you think they might go after me?”   
“No, you are safe.” Usually if the smell of one vampire was dominant in an area, other ones would stay away from that territory, but there were other who didn’t care about such things, even thinking of that as a challenge.   
“But you said I smell good.”   
“Yes, for me. But that doesn’t mean your scent is equally attracting for someone else. Not everyone likes carbonara as much as you for example.”   
“But you and my boss fought because you both liked the smell of his boyfriend.” 

It hurt Keigo to see how terrified Junki seemed because of his kind, but he pulled him into his arms anyway. He wanted him to feel save at least around him, to an extent around his friends, too, so that they could have a chance for a shared future. “I will protect you. No one will hurt.” The vampire showered his boyfriend with butterfly kisses in the hope of showing him that his kind could be gentle, too. He made sure to gently caress each one of the countless moles in the human’s face. It took some time, but eventually at least Junki's heartbeat slowed down. 

Even if Junki decided against becoming a vampire, Keigo wanted to have a future with him. He knew it was a dangerous path, not just because of other vampires or human diseases, his instincts also could take over again at any minute if he didn’t stay careful, but he was more than willing to walk that path with Junki until the very end.   
Compared to the period he had lived already, he only knew Junki for tiny fraction, yet during that time the human had become so important to him that he was willing to do everything for him, even when it went against his own wishes. In moments like that he would change him into one of his kind, just for the sake of protecting him, yet at the same time he wanted Junki to decide it for himself. Unlike him he wanted to give his boyfriend the gift of choosing his own fate. 

Bit by bit Junki eased more into his arms and pressed himself closer to the vampire as if he wanted him to be his tower of strength. “Can you tell me more?”   
“About what? Vampires?” The request came as a surprise for Keigo. He had expected the topic to be silenced again.   
“Yes... How did it happen? How did you become one?”   
“It’s gonna be a long story, Junkichi. Grab yourself some snacks.” 

Eventually they moved to the bedroom, but unlike other times, Keigo just hold his boyfriend while he ate some snacks. Due the anxiety the murder had caused Junki hadn’t eaten much that day.   
“I’m pretty old already. I was born in a period you call the Warring States period now. My family was an aristocratic one, but we weren’t not that important, so most of the time we were left alone. You could say I grew up peacefully. But alliances were everything during this time and my father somehow managed to mess up. I was pretty happy that I didn’t get some random bride, but it was the downfall for my family. One night an assassin entered our estate and you can guess what kind of assassin he was.”   
“A vampire?” 

“You are so smart.” With a smile Keigo kissed Junki’s forehead before continuing his story. “Back then vampires were popular assassins, because they did the job effectively and were cheap – they got the payment while doing their job. For some reason, he didn’t finish me off, so once I regained conscience, I was a blood hungry vampire surrounded by my dead family. I had no idea where to go, but war was everywhere it was at least easy to survive.”   
“So, you are about 500 years old? Oh no, I’m dating a grandfather.” Junki took the story surprisingly well and jokingly made a disgusted face about Keigo’s real age.   
“But you are dating a hot one.” In moments like those, Keigo thought that it might have been destiny that he was changed so that he had the chance to meet Junki. Under normal circumstances they would have never met, but now they were laying in each other's arms. 

“And my boss? And his brother?”   
“They are much closer to your age. Ren and Sukai have no idea how everything happened in detail, but one day they were dying in the hospital because of the Spanish flu and the next day they were vampires. They guess someone had taken pity into them and their bond and changed them. We’ve met some years afterwards.”   
“They were close until you’ve met my boss’ boyfriend?”   
“Yes, I liked to call them the fox brothers because they were playful and smart like foxes. Even I who was with them for years couldn’t understand them at times, so when Ren eloped with Takumi it was a huge shock for both of us, but Sukai changed completely afterwards. From what I know, there was never a time before that the brothers were apart from each other.”   
“And that’s why he hates me. Because he is afraid that you would do the same.”   
“Don’t take it personally. It was a huge trauma and he only started to heal recently.” Keigo couldn’t help but to defend Sukai. In this whole thing he had been the most innocent but also the most affected one. 

For a while Junki didn’t say anything, munching his snacks while holding Keigo’s hand with his free one. From the face he made the vampire could tell that his boyfriend was thinking about a lot of things and he wanted to give him the peace. It was vital for their relationship that Junki accepted what he was and his history. If he did not... Keigo had no idea how he would feel.   
Too hard he had fallen for the human already, too addicted to the drug that Junki was, too used to warmth he radiated. His life had become a one-way road with no way of turning back. The last question that was left was how long that road was. He still hoped for the eternal one, yet he wasn’t the driver of the car, it was the human in his arms.   
“If I wanted to become a vampire, would you do it?”   
“It’s my fault, so of course.” He tried to make a confident smile in that moment although he wasn’t confident about it at all. While he got used to Junki’s scent, he wasn’t sure how he would react the moment he tasted his blood. There was still the chance for his instincts to take over. But he was the one who had caused everything in some way, thus making it his responsibility.   
“Good. I wouldn’t want it to be anyone but you.” 

Keigo knew that Junki was still conflicted about everything and he hadn’t made his final decision yet, but it was alright for him. As long as they were together, he could wait. Junki was still young and they had time.   
At least that was what he assumed. 

One day, Junki had called him that he shouldn’t come over that night. He had gotten sick and his voice truly sounded awful. Keigo had offered to come anyway because human sicknesses didn’t affect him, yet his boyfriend didn’t want him to see him like that. He wanted to sleep the whole time anyway. Keigo accepted it reluctantly. Back in his human days, a cold had been something dangerous and while he knew that it wasn’t that dangerous anymore, he couldn’t help but worry. Ren and Sukai also had nearly died on something similar to a cold, but unexpectedly Ren was the one who assured him that Junki would be fine. “He will be fine. He needs some days of rest and then you have your boyfriend back.” 

At first, Keigo and Junki continued to exchange messages every time the human was awake, but gradually the period between the messages became longer.   
Together with Keigo’s worry, Sukai’s annoyance about his behaviour grew. Junki had no answered Keigo for 15 hours, 57 mins and 28 seconds and the older vampire was beyond worried.   
“Just go to him. Seriously, if you keep pacing through the apartment like that, I’m going nuts, too.”   
“But he said...”   
“Since when do you care about that?”   
The younger vampire had a point. However, Keigo felt bad for leaving his friend alone for his boyfriend again. “But I might stay longer.”   
“Humans are damn fragile and you are damn obsessed with this one.”   
“Is it okay for you?”   
“I don’t need a babysitter. Go to him. I can see that your worry is eating you.” Then for the first time in several decades, Keigo saw a smile directed in his direction.   
Keigo couldn’t help but hug his friend. ”I will return. Don’t doubt me.”   
“Yeah whatever. Just go now.” 

Because he expected Junki to be sleeping, Keigo entered his apartment like he did when he still consideredthought that the human would become his prey. The window was open and it was easy for someone like him to enter this way. He found Junki in his bed and he could feel the heat the human radiated even without checking the temperature. Fever made his body burn and he was barely conscious.   
Keigo hoped to cool him down by putting a wet towel on his forehead and removing the blanket. Normally, Keigo would have enjoyed the sight in front of him – Junki was only wearing his underwear – but there were red spots all over his body. Even he knew what that meant: measles, a disease that was dangerous to adult humans. 

He had to call a doctor, but right in the moment he wanted to do it, Junki started a coughing fit. It sounded horribly and he wasn’t stopping which made Keigo panic. Yet it was not even the worst part. Suddenly, Junki made a strange sound as if he wanted to throw up but instead of puke, utter silence followed. Keigo wasn’t even able to hear breathing sounds anymore and when he took a closer look, Junki’s chest had stopped moving. The heartbeat also got weaker with every second and the realisation what was happening hit Keigo take a train.

It was like his worst nightmare had come true and it happened far too soon. He had thought he and Junki still had years to decide the human’s fade, yet a small virus had taken that decision from them. Keigo knew he had to act now, if he wanted to save his beloved. He had to decide his fate and it horrified him. Seeing the person, you love die in front of you was horrifying and the last sounds Junki had made still echoed inside of his mind. Yet he had to act, if there was still a chance for a future. 

His whole body was shacking when he crouched down next to Junki. “Junkichi, don’t give up. Don’t hate me for what I’m doing to you now, but I don’t want to lose you without saying good-bye.” Tears ran down on Keigo’s face and mixed with sweatbeads that still stuck to Junki's neck when the vampire moved closer to it. ”I love you. I love you so much. Please don’t let it be too late.” Keigo was sobbing when he bit into the neck. 

When the first drop of blood entered his mouth, Keigo was close to lose his last remaining sanity. It tasted overwhelmingly, yet he tried not to suck. He let the poison which was meant to either paralyse or change his victim, flow into the neck of his boyfriend, praying to all the gods the humans knew that it wasn’t too late.   
Most likely he used more than it was necessary, but he wanted to make sure that there was a chance for him to survive. After he pulled away from his neck, he continued to stay by his side and hold his hand.   
Junki’s hand had gotten colder, he wasn’t burning anymore, but he wasn’t cold. Keigo took it as a good sign as he had no idea about a change. He had never witnessed one and he was unconscious during his own one. “Junkichi, don’t die. If you won’t want to become a vampire, tell me it. Hate me for it, but please don’t die.” 

He didn’t know how long he sat there holding Junki’s hand, but the hand never got cold. He ignored all calls on his or Junki’s phone – it was most likely Ren calling – waiting for his boyfriend to wake up. His eyes were glued to him and he could see the red spots disappearing from Junki’s body yet he wasn’t convinced yet. It only happened when he saw the first movement and the tears returned but this time out of happiness. “Junkichi, can you hear me?” The question was stupid, but Keigo needed the last conformation that the other was truly awake.   
“Keigo?” With a confused expression Junki raised his head. “What are you doing here? And why I am so thirsty?” 

It was normal for new-born vampires to be thirsty. The change required a lot of energy which the body needed back. But instead of explaining this Keigo pulled Junki towards him and sobbed harder than before. “It worked... it worked... You are alive.”   
“What’s going on? What are you talking about? I was just sick...”   
“The sickness nearly killed you. I had to save you in the very last moment.” Keigo knew that his boyfriend probably only understood half of what he said, but he took his face into his hands and kissed him long before continuing to explain. “The sounds you made... I did not want them to be the last ones I’ve heard from you. Even if you hate me, it’s okay. You are alive and that what matters.”   
“I... You..” The new born vampire did not pull away from him, but Keigo saw how confused he was. “Yes... I feel different. It’s hard to explain.”   
“You will get used to it.”   
“I guess I have to.” But then Junki closed the distance between them again. “Thank you for saving me”, he whispered before kissing him. 

Junki was extremely thirsty but they agreed to wait for the rest of the group to arrive before they started his first hunt. Keigo could only vaguely remember his own first one, but he knew that it had been quite messy. Thanks to Takumi, Ren had some knowledge how to handle new-borns and it felt just wrong to left out Sukai. Now that Junki was one of them he hoped that Sukai could be friendlier towards him.   
However, Keigo had not told them why he had called them. He wanted to make it a surprise and luckily Junki had agreed to it. Thus, when everyone arrived, they seemed worried. 

“Keigo, what happened? Why did you call us?”, Ren asked concerned.   
Takumi seemed to be equally concerned, while Sukai was annoyed to be dragged along.   
“It wasn’t just a cold. Junki had something worse...”   
“Oh. Did you come too late? Keigo, I’m-”   
Before Ren could finish the sentence, Junki appeared at Keigo’s side. “I have no idea why, but I’m kinda pissed off. Can we go drinking now? Please?” When the new vampire spotted the new arrivals, a hiss left his mouth which surprised everyone including himself. The territorial instinct was especially strong in new-borns because they needed the blood the most.   
“You changed him?”   
“Or he would have died.”, confirmed Keigo.   
“Can we go now?” 

Everyone agreed that it was better not to let Junki wait any longer, so they took off. However, the area where the apartment of the newest vampire was located wasn’t ideal for a hunt – too many potential witnesses. They agreed to move to the harbour area.   
Junki’s irritation grew with every second and when they finally arrived, he attacked the first human he spotted. Because of the suddenness of the attack, the human stood no chance and while his technique was still clumsy, he managed to have his first meal without problems. Occasionally, he hissed at his audience – not knowing how to control his instincts yet – but they took it lightly. 

“Takumi was even worse. We were in the mountains and he wanted to push me off a cliff.”   
“Reeeen, I’ve told you a thousand times that I’m sorry.”   
“You two are horrible.” Yet contradicting to his words, there was a small smirk on Sukai’s face.   
Once Junki was done, Keigo was at least able to approach him again. Together they threw the bloodless corpse inside the water. “I’m sorry.”, Keigo heard his boyfriend muttering while they watched the body sink towards the bottom of the ocean.   
“You had to do it. It’s either you or him.”   
“I know.” Keigo could understand him. Everything was still new for him and not too long ago, Junki could have been the meal of another vampire. 

However, everyone agreed that before they returned to an area where a lot of humans dwelled Junki needed to drink again – better safe than sorry.   
After the second fisher met his demise, the other three vampires were able to approach Junki, too.   
“Welcome to the family.” Takumi was the first one to hug Junki. “If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Those grandpas don’t remember anything anymore.”   
“When did you get this cooky, strawberry?” Ren was next. “Well, you know me as your boss already, but I guess you don’t need that job anymore. So, feel free to call me just Ren now.”   
“I’m Sukai. Take care of Keigo. He is stupid but nice.”   
That was a warmer welcome than Keigo had expected from Sukai which made him happy. 

Just in time when they decided to return to Junki’s apartment, the sun started to rise in the distance. It felt not only like the start into a new day but like the start into a new life not only for the newborn vampire but for everyone. Although they were creatures of the darkness, their future seemed to be as bright as the new day. 

Eventually, there were some difficulties on the way of adjusting Junki to his new life. The main difficulty was his family. They had no idea what had happened to him and he also preferred not to tell them. However, because vampires didn’t age, one day they would notice sooner or later, so Keigo and Junki decided to fulfil Keigo’s dream of going to Europe together. 

The night before their departure all five vampires decided to hunt together one last time. Junki still had trouble controlling himself once his instincts took over, thus making additional security helpful. Also, Keigo wanted to spend a little more time with his friends. He felt a little bad of leaving Sukai behind, yet Ren and Takumi had promised him to watch over him. Sukai had also told him that he didn’t need Keigo to babysit him anymore, thus Keigo’s dead heart was eased a little. 

However, when they were in the middle of searching for potential victims, they came across the smell of fresh blood. They decided to investigate it, hoping that it might be an easy target for Junki, yet the sight made even the newborn vampire feel nothing but pity. 

A knife was stuck in the belly of a boy with brown wavy hair who looked younger than Sukai.   
To everyone’s surprise it was also Sukai who approached him. “Hey, what happened?” His voice sounded soft which was so unlike his usual hunter-self.   
“Someone robbed me.” The voice of the boy was full of pain and he was breathing hard.   
“What’s your name?”   
“Sora and you?”   
“Sukai. Seems like we were both named for the sky.” 

Ren was the first one to understand what was going on and he tried to make everyone else leave the scene. Yet everyone was to fascinated by what was going on.  
“You won’t survive this wound, Sora.” Sukai sat down next to the boy and stroke his hair. This gentle action was the confirmation for the rest of the vampires about what was going on in that moment.   
“I know.” Tears rolled down the boy’s face.   
“Do you want to live?”   
“Yes.” 

Finally, the other vampires left the scene, giving the two boys their moment alone.   
“Now, you can leave in peace.” Junki took his hand and smiled at him.   
“Yes, our little brother won’t be alone anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a wrap!  
> I wrote the whole day on it because I really wanted to finish it today and I hope you all liked the ending.  
> Even though chaptered stories are not my strength I grew to love this story, too, and it's also kinda sad for me that it's ending now. However, that doesn't mean this AU is completly over yet. I do have some ideas with this world left, yet my priority will be my master thesis from tomorrow on.   
> So please leave your final thoughts of this story!  
> see ya~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'm back with something chaptered this time and I hope I can finish it...  
> Keigo said he liked Twilight and who doesn't love some good JunKeigo angst?  
> I hope you will like this story!


End file.
